The present invention relates to devices for dispensing medications in pill or tablet form. More particularly, the present invention relates to fully automated medication dispensers which are capable of dispensing a predetermined number of pills or tablets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,620 to Walter Pearson illustrates one type of pill dispenser found in the prior art. This patent discloses a stationary tube which is positioned in a movable pill container. At the top of the container is an exit passage. The pill container is pushed downward leaving a pill on the top of the tube and positioning the top of the tube near the exit passage. Pressurize air is used to propel the pill off the end of the tube and into the exit passage. It would be advantageous to provide a pill dispenser that did not require the movement of such a large component as the pill container. Additionally, the drawings in the Pearson patent illustrate a device which is powered by springs and mechanical tension on draw cords. It also would be advantageous to have a pill dispenser which is motorized, allowing for easier electronic control.